Only have eyes for you
by Hikatoshi26
Summary: Feelings revealed on a boat going to different paths. 3 years is a long time for love to survive. Or is it? Pearlshipping vs. Amourshipping (AshxDawn) (AshxSerena)


**Hello everyone, this is my first crack at a oneshot so hopefully it is received well enough.**

**This all came from a dream of mine so don't be too harsh on me lol. It is a Pearlshipping tale from a Pearlshipper but I think Serena is cool...just not with Ash.**

**Hope you like it and review and react i look forward to seeing some peoples opinions.**

"Will you be ok without me?" The question was asked by a blue haired girl by the name of Dawn.

"No need to worry, I will be fine." With a smile on his face Ash replied to the question as him and Brock prepared to board the boat that would take him back to his native Kanto region.

As he turned around with a smile on his face but turmoil in his heart to board the boat and leave his love behind, he is stopped as Dawn grabs his arm.

"You know Ash I...i..." unable to finish her thought she just raised her right arm in the air.

Ash seeing the gesture responds in kind and they share a high five that tells both of them their feelings for one another even if words have failed them.

After a few moments the ships horn blare and Ash and Brock board the boat with Dawn looking on with sadness and regret in her eyes. As the boat began to pull away from the dock the tears she was fighting to hold back began to fall.

Ash watching Dawn in such a state was on the verge of tears himself but in that moment a warm pat on the shoulder from Brock accompanied with a comforting smile gave Ash the courage to call out to Dawn.

"Dawn! Dawn! I love you!" Ash called out at the top of his lungs with the biggest smile of his life on his face. He may not have known much of what love is but if it is even half as close to how he feels when he is with Dawn then he is in love indeed..

Upon hearing those words uttered Dawn let the tears flow and chased after the boat almost resolute to jump in the water after it but logic prevailed this day. Dawn seeing the boat clear the dock yelled out, "Ash! I will always love you too! We will meet again I promise!"

After the emotional farewell for the two trainers Ash hugs Pikachu and gets a warm slightly jealous grin from Brock and Ash is as happy as can be.

Dawn is on the dock and does not leave until she no longer can see the boat. She hugs Piplup tightly and makes her way home.

Upon reaching her home she is greeted by her mother who knows of her daughter's feelings toward the raven haired trainer that left earlier that day.

"Welcome home sweetie, is everything ok?"

Dawn looked up still with eyes that shows tears were shed and replied "No need to worry mom, I'll be fine." With that response she headed to her room.

Dawn's mother watched as Dawn ran up the stairs and whispered to herself "that is when I worry the most."

Once in her room she threw herself on her bed and grabbed a picture on her bedside table of her and Ash.

It was a playful picture it showed Ash standing behind Dawn with his arm around her waist and bunny ears above her head. Dawn was resting her hand on his hand and trying to steal his hat. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces looking at each other. Pikachu and Piplup were both shown in the picture laughing on the backs while holding their stomachs.

This pictures perfectly described their feelings for each other. They were the best team and were completely at ease with one another regardless of who was around and everyone knew it.

"Why didn't I tell him sooner? I must see Ash again, I must." Dawn went to sleep to those words hoping against all hope when she awoke Ash and Brock have not left yet.

Ash woke up to the glare of the sun flashing across his eyes in his Pallet Town home. He just arrived home the evening before and as he sits up he notices Pikachu asleep on his chest.

He smiles and rubs Pikachu's head and looks over to his left expecting to see a blue haired girl in her pink pajamas also waking up holding Piplup but she was not there. A desk and a television was there instead.

Ash's mood and energy for the day instantly depleted, but he still got up and made his way downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning dear, how did you sleep?" Ash's mother asked her son. This was the first time she has seen him in 2 years and he looks so depleted.

"Hey mom, good morning. I am fine." Ash said as he sat on the table and quietly ate his breakfast. He noticed on his plate were blueberry pancakes his favorite but also a favorite of Dawn's.

"Dawn loves blueberry pancakes. Why couldn't I tell her I loved her sooner why on the boat as it was leaving? What is wrong with me?"

Ash's inner turmoil distracted him from eat which alerted his mother.

"Honey, what is the matter you barely touched you breakfast." Ash's mother asked in a concerned maternal tone.

"Nothing mom, I am fine. No need to wor..." Without finishing his last word he just put on his jacket and left out the door holding back tears but a trained mothers' eyes catches those things.

"My little Ash is growing up. He must really love that Dawn girl, he was never like this when he went his separate ways with Misty or May." Ash's mother flashed a small smile as she watched Ash run down the dirt road towards the docks.

When Ash stopped running he was at the docks in Pallet town and threw a rock as far as he could cursing his own cowardice.

"I won't make the same mistake again. I will see her again." Ash said with a resolute tone.

As he turned to make his way toward Professor Oak's lab he noticed a poster promoting the Unova regional championship challenge.

(3 years later)

"We have finally arrived in the Kalos region Pikachu." Ash told his companion of 6 years.

Ash is now 16 years old, He traveled through Unova and made it all the way up become runner up in the Unova league.

As he enters Lumiose City to attempt his first gym battle he is refused and thrown out of the gym. Literally thrown out of the gym via a trap door.

He and Pikachu were saved by two passing siblings named Clemont and Bonnie and over a short period of time that saw Ash jump off a building to save Pikachu became traveling companions.

After about 2 weeks of traveling in Santalune City the true site of his first badge he met a young lady by the name of Serena.

She was about the same age as him. Long flowing blonde hair, a black top with a red skirt and a pink felt hat. She was very pleasing to the eyes but every time he looked into her blue eyes he saw Dawn's sapphire eyes.

During their travels Ash was reminded by Serena that they in fact have been previously acquainted by virtue of summer camp in Pallet town. Although he did not remember initially he picked up on it eventually.

She was nice and was very friendly towards him. She blushed a lot towards him and was always standing next to him. If Ash didn't know any better he would think she liked him but he gave it very little thought.

The fact that 3 years have passed without Ash seeing Dawn again weighed heavily on his heart and any advances made by Serena or anyone would go unheeded, unappreciated, and unwanted.

Dawn looks over the horizon in Ever Grande City in the Hoenn region and thinks about the previous 3 years of her life.

"Wow Piplup, It has been 3 years since we last seen Ash. I wonder how he has grown." Piplup nods in agreement as he looks up to his trainer.

Dawn has grown well herself. Her blue hair has grown longer as she has grown taller. Her bust size also grew graciously to make her the object of many a man's carnal desires.

Regardless of the many advances she had to endure she refused them all for one reason and one reason only. "You are not Ash."

Dawn is knocked from her inner thoughts as she was called over by her friend/rival Zoey.

"Hey Dawn, how you been?" Zoey asked as she came over wearing a new candy apple red vest and matching ruby red shades with a black frame over some blue jeans.

"I have been well Zoey. What brings the Sinnoh Top Coordinator to Hoenn? Dawn asked as she hugged her old friend.

"I am a guest judge for this grand festival of course. I saw your appeals and you were spectacular as always."

Dawn smiled because today was the final match and it is her versus Andrea a strong rival from Littleroot town in Hoenn so she has the hometown momentum.

"Thanks Zoey, I appreciate the compliment and it is so nice to see you again. I must excuse myself however, I need to prepare for my match." Dawn said respectfully while waving goodbye.

"Do your best out there! Ash might be watching!" Zoey says with a cheeky grin knowing Dawn's feelings for the raven haired Kanto native and how she has saved herself for him much to the chagrin of the likes of Kenny, Paul, and especially Conway.

"Doing my best is the only way I know how! Ash taught me that!" Dawn replied with a bright smile on her face.

After a quick nap and a small meal it is now time for her match against Andrea.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! We welcome you to the Ever Grande Grand Festival Final Stage! Our beautiful and talented battlers are Dawn from Twinleaf town in the Sinnoh region and Andrea from Littleroot Town in our very own Hoenn region!"

"There will be a 5 minute time limit. This is a double battle. Ready? BEGIN!"

"Froslass, Umbreon Sparkle!" Andrea sent out her pokemon first.

"Ok Dawn, you are at the finals again. You can do this and after this match regardless of result we will find Ash." Dawn thinks to herself as she grabs 2 pokeballs

"No need to worry! Gardeviour, Milotic Spotlight!"

(2 months later)

"Alright guys we have made it to Courmarine Town! Time to get my 5th badge." An excited Ash says as he is running with his trusty Pikachu.

"Slow down Ash, we can't keep up." Clemont begged of Ash since he is not the most physical gifted person ever and gets winded quickly.

"Come on bro, how am I supposed to find you a wife if you can't run longer than a few feet." Bonnie chided her brother.

Ash then hurried towards the Pokemon Center to get some rest.

Later that night while everyone was sleeping. Serena woke up and quietly walked outside with her Fennekin and Floette to think about her journey and her feelings for Ash.

"You know, I really do like Ash and I get the feeling that I am invisible to him." Serena confides in her Pokemon before continuing "It's just like whenever he looks at me my heart gets light and airy and I want him to look at me forever, but when he looks at me it looks like he is looking through me to someone else."

Serena began to hold back tears but wasn't doing well. "I don't know if I should confess to him or not. How would he respond? Would that ruin our friendship?"

While stuck in these thoughts she remembered a newspaper article she read of the Hoenn Grand Festival winner turning down a confession in front of a lighthouse. As she remembered the story the winner was a female with long blue hair the article read and the unlucky fellow was an auburn hair lad wearing a green polo and khakis.

At the time of the article she thought it sad for the guy to get rejected and for it to be variety page news but also a confession in front of a lighthouse would be romantic.

Then Serena realized that in Courmarine City there is a lighthouse here and it is open to the public.

"Great, I will confess my feelings to Ash after his gym battle." Serena prepared herself as she walked back to the pokemon center and went to bed.

A new day was born and Ash headed straight for the gym. A couple of hours later and Ash was entrenched in a dire battle against the gym leader but Ash's resourcefulness and never give up attitude won this day.

After a celebratory dinner for Ash's 5th gym badge they all decided to go out for ice cream. It was then that Serena would ask Ash to the lighthouse so she could confess.

"Ash?" Serena asked timidly.

"Yes, Serena what's up?" Ash replied with a gentle smile on his face which sent Serena's heart aflutter.

"Would you mind if..." Before the sentence could be finished Ash began running over to an unknown direction and destination.

"I'm sorry Serena, I thought I saw something and I want to check it out! It might be a rare pokemon!"

Serena watched as he ran away with a giant grin on his face heading to what he hope is a rare pokemon.

"That energy of his never will leave him. I wish he share some with me." Serena said with a small smile on her face as she gathered the energy to chase after him.

Bonnie and Clemont are already following Ash as he twist and turn through alleyways and streets until he stops suddenly.

Serena noticed Ash stop but in a flash he began running at full speed toward something because a sound that sounded like a name being called registered in her ears.

After about 45 seconds she caught up to where Ash was and she wish she hadn't.

The sight that awaited her sent chills down her spine and slowly destroyed her heart. As she witnessed Ash in a warm loving embrace with a blue haired beauty.

Both of them hugging and talking about how the missed each other. What really destroyed her then was the next action when Ash cupped the blue haired woman's chin and brought her in for a deep passionate kiss.

After the kiss was over Ash looked over to Dawn and just smiled the biggest smile in his life. "I can't believe I ran into you here of all places this is just too perfect."

"I know, after the Grand Festival I got in contact with Professor Oak and he told me you were in the Kalos region now and I had tons of free time so I spent the last two months attempting to find you." Dawn responded to Ash as the stare into each other's eyes completely mentally isolated from anyone else.

Ash looked at how much Dawn has grown and she has grown beautifully and the form fitting white tank top with a frilly pink skirt along with the pink and black knee high boots and stockings made Ash stare in complete awe. It is amazing to see how someone so beautiful can become absolutely gorgeous.

Dawn looked at how Ash has grown he is much taller now about 6 feet tall maybe taller his shoulders are broad and it is shown off well with the blue and white jacket he is now wearing with blue jeans and sneakers. His hat is blue and red with a pokeball in the middle and it covers his trademarked messy hair wonderfully. The next thing Dawn notices is he is well built. A fine specimen of a male if she ever saw one and he will now be by her side forever.

After about 10 minutes of the two newly minted lovebirds still in their own little world Bonnie stepped in asking to be introduced.

"Of course, I am sorry guys. Dawn this is Clemont and his little sister Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you Dawn." Bonnie said while shaking her hand and smiling.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance Dawn." Clemont said with his glasses covering his eyes to hide his nervousness as he was obviously smitten by the young lady.

"Last and certainly not least is Serena." As Ash turned to point out Serena he realized she was nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder where she ran off too." Ash asked concerned for the well-being of his traveling companion and budding friend.

Upon hearing Ash wonder where she was she could no longer contain the tears raining from her soul as she ran as fast and as far away as she could.

She made it to the Pokemon Center and just plopped in the bed and went to sleep hoping this was all a bad nightmare.

After searching high and low for Serena the sun began to set. No sign of Serena could be found until they made it back to the Pokemon Center and Bonnie saw her in the room.

Bonnie kept to herself the sight she saw however.

Once Bonnie entered the room it was pitch black and upon turning the light on she saw a crying Serena in a ball in the corner of her bed just repeating "this can't be."

Bonnie lied and said she is peacefully asleep and to not disturb her so Ash went to sleep in Dawn's room and Clemont and Bonnie slept in the lobby.

Not much sleep was had by Ash or Dawn as they spent the majority of the night talking about their travels over the last 3 years until Dawn feel asleep on Ash's chest.

In the morning everyone made their way to Serena's room to grab her for breakfast but all they found was a note on the door.

The note read:

"_Dear everyone,_

_I am truly happy to have met you all and your company and friendship have meant the world to me. At this time I am not at the right frame of mind or heart to travel with you guys any longer. It pains me greatly to leave but recent revelations and events makes it hard for me to continue this pokemon journey. You all will have a special place in my heart always._

_Love,_

_Serena_

_P.S_

_I am sorry I could not introduce myself to you in person Dawn but take care of Ash. He is one hell of a guy and you are lucky to have captured his heart._

_(3 months later)_

"Gogoat is unable to battle, Greninja is the winner. The winner of the match is Ash from Pallet Town."

"And there you have it folks Ash from Pallet town has won the Kalos league Kiloude tournament. It was a long road for him but he came a long way from Top 16 in Kanto to now the new champion of the Kalos league tournament. Let's wish him the best as he challenges the Elite four of any region."

After hours of congratulations, phone calls and media sessions Ash escapes to a calm clearing with Dawn and just stares at the starry sky.

"You finally did it Ash. You finally won a league." Dawn said holding his hand tightly.

"I know and I couldn't have done it without you. My beautiful Dawn."

Ash then pulled Dawn over to him until her chest was on his chest.

"So, what regions Elite four are you going to challenge?"

Ash looked at Dawn's sapphire eyes and said "How about we go back to Sinnoh? Just the two of us and work together to take down Cynthia and the Elite four."

Dawn was elated beyond description and just said "Of course, I would go anywhere with you but especially, home." Dawn then wraps her arms around Ash and they engage in a deep passionate kiss in a clearing being overlooked by a starry sky and a crescent moon.


End file.
